


Heartbreak boy

by FreakishDane



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Calum Hood - Freeform, Gay, Love, M/M, Male/Male, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Ship, bowjob, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakishDane/pseuds/FreakishDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is Michael's heartbreak boy. Or so to speak. Calum and Luke have been together, but Luke left Calum. Calum never got over Luke getting over him. Michael on the other hand feels stuck in the friendszone and writes the song "heartbreak boy". When Calum reads it, will he be able to get over Luke?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak boy

”Cal?” Michael asked, feeling a little shy around his friend, for the first time since forever. The slightly younger boy just hummed in response from Michael’s bed, where he were lying, popped up on his elbows and head thrown back, looking at the ceiling. “There’s something you need to read.” Michael said and hoped he sounded as normal to Calum as he did to himself.

“What?” Calum wondered and looked over at Michael who were now standing at his desk, flipping through some papers.

“It’s a song.” Michael told the younger boy. His hands came to a hold with a couple of sheets in his hands. He didn’t move though. He felt petrified, now that he was actually going to show this to his best friend. He heard the bed squeak quietly behind him and he felt the warmth of Calum’s presence getting closer.

“Mikey?” Calum asked. His voice were far closer than Michael had expected it to be and he couldn’t help the shudders pulling at his shoulders.

“Sorry.” Michael said and turned around. Flashing Calum a smile, he added, “Just zoned out for a moment.” He saw the worry fade away from the younger boys eyes. He always seemed so relaxed and happy around Michael. Michael loved that, but even he knew that after Luke broke it off with Calum, he’d been a mess inside. That’s also the reason why Michael hates Luke’s guts. He couldn’t believe anyone could treat his Calum that badly. His Calum? He knew that Calum wasn’t his, but oh how he wished.

“Lyrics sheets?” Calum asked and pulled Michael out of his thoughts. He held his hand out, waiting for Michael to hand him the papers.

“Yeah.” Michael handed them over and for a second he saw a hint of wonder flash over Calum’s face. He probably noticed that Michael wasn’t acting like himself at the moment, that he was a little off. Be he couldn’t help it. This was really personal and he were so scared of what Calum would say. How he would react.

Michael watched the younger boy walk back to the bed and flop down on it, already having his gaze buried in the lyrics on the first sheet.

“-It’s like a broken record…” Calum mumbled and fuck, Michael had totally forgotten that Calum did this. Mouthing out the lyrics when he read through it.

Michael remembered the night last week, when Calum had called him late in the evening. Calum had been alone and he’d been thinking. Thinking about Luke. Luke who just trashed him like a toy that you get tired off. Michael gritted his teeth as he remembered the conversation with Calum that night. Michael could hear right away that night, that Calum had been crying. He wasn’t when he called, but as he explained his heartache, Michael heard his best friends voice getting thick and he knew that the tears had begun flowing again. And Michael had lied. He’d told him that Luke would come back. That he’d realized how much he missed out, but he knew that Luke wouldn’t. Luke never got back with an ex.

“You say Thanks for being a friend.--” Calum’s voice sounded again. It wasn’t more than a whisper but the words hit Michael like a hammer to the face. He’d written them down himself, quoting his friend from that conversation last week, but it still hurt like hell. He hadn’t expected Calum to mumble out that line from the song.

So far Michael had been standing in the middle of the room, not really knowing what to do with himself, but the sentence had him taking a step back and falling down on his desk chair.

“-The one who never see’s the truth, that I can take way your hurt-“ Calum wetted his lips, as he read on, inside of his head.

Michael looked away as he saw this. He didn’t dare to keep looking at Calum. Looking at the way he licked his lips, made it incredibly hard for Michael to not just kiss him. Right there right then. At the same time, Michael were afraid that Calum would realize, if he noticed the way Michael would be looking at him. Somehow Michael didn’t want Calum to notice. At least not right now. He didn’t really want Calum to notice while they were hanging out.

“I bite my tongue-“ The words were hardly audibly, they were more like a sort of humming.

But I wanna scream out. Michael added in his mouth. A part of the lyrics that he held very close to him. Because he did very often feel like just screaming about how everything were unfair. How he wanted Calum to be his and how he just wished Luke would get analed by a damn cactus!

“He treats you so bad and I’m so good to you it’s not fair-“ Calum’s voice were still low, and hardly more than a whisper, but Michael noticed it thickening and he knew that that was it. He wasn’t going to able to hide it when Calum were done reading. He knew that Calum knew by now.

Michael heard Calum fumbling with the papers. He stuck the nail of his thumb in his mouth and bit at it. He would probably be putting the next page in front, to read the rest of the lyrics. Which were mostly consisting of choruses and knowing Calum, he would just skim the choruses, already knowing what it would say.

“I gotta get it through your head, that you belong with me instead.” Calum’s voice were loud and clear this time, and Michael bit even harder at his nail.

The room were silent for a little while. Michael were scared to break the silence, yet also scared to look at his best friend and crush.

“Mikey?” Calum murmured after a while and somehow his voice made Michael turn his head towards Calum. This time it was Michael’s time to just hum in response, like Calum had done earlier, the fingernail still between his teeth. “D’you mean that?” He asked with his eyes fixed on Michael.

“Mean what?” Michael asked, his voice muffled by his hand, still in front of his mouth.

“That you’re a sucker for anything that I do?” Calum asked and he blushed this beautiful color that made his heart flutter. “That you want to scream out about it? That this song is dedicated to me?” He blushed a little deeper and Michael just really badly wanted to hold him.

“Yeah-“ Michael breathed.

“I think I am-“ Calum said after a little moment of silence between them.

“You’re what?” Michael asked. He actually didn’t know what his friend were trying to say to him.

“Ready-“ Calum murmured. “To let go of… Luke.” He added, his voice even lower, if that was even possible.

Michael didn’t even know what to say. He didn’t know what to do. But his body did. Apparently. He soon found himself standing right in front of Calum. He lifted a hand and caressed down Calum’s cheek. He moved it to under Calum’s chin and ever so gently lifted his head and leaned down. Only an inch away from Calum’s lips he stopped for about half a second. He felt Calum’s breath ghost over his lips and he let his eyes fall shut, before softly closing the gap between them.

It only lasted for a few second before Michael pulled away. He didn’t know what Calum were thinking, but he hadn’t pulled away or pushed Michael off, that was a good sign. Right? Michael opened his eyes and looked down at Calum. His eyes were still closed, but Michael couldn’t help but notice the single tear that on each cheek had made their way down to his jawline. Michael’s hand on Calum’s chin fell down to his side, scared that he’d done something wrong.

“Cal?” Michael whispered. “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have-“ Michael’s voice trailed off when Calum slowly opened his eyes to look up at the older boy through his eyelashes.

“Shut up.” Calum mouthed and a faint smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “And do that again.” He added and let a hand wrap around Michael’s neck to pull him back down to share another tender kiss.

“But Cal-“ Michael tried again, only slightly pulling away, because Calum wouldn’t let him.

“Shut. Up.” Calum said between kisses.

“Calum!” Michael exclaimed and pulled away. This time Calum didn’t hold him back. He just sat there with a pained expression on his face and flushed cheeks as he looked up at Michael.

“I thought you wanted to take away my hurt.” Calum said in a low voice as he turned his gaze to the floor. “I suppose not.” He whimpered.

“Calum, honey!” Did he really just call him honey? Somehow it just felt natural for him to do so. “I just don’t want to rush things, you know? I don’t want to do anything that you’re not comfortable with yet. Something you’re not ready to do with-“ He gulped. “Another.”

“Right now I just want to forget him.” Calum confessed. “And I think you just might be the only one who can do that.” He continued with his gaze still turned to the floor.

“Is that all you want with me?” Michael asked, his voice changed by the pain he felt, at that thought.

“I don’t know Mikey.” Calum said truthfully. “I just don’t know yet, but if only I can forget about Luke, I will figure it out.” He promised and looked back up at Michael. He knew by now that his best mate would be hurting, but what could he do, really? “Please just help me forget.” He pleaded.

“I-“ Michael started but he just couldn’t get himself to bring down the love of his life. He knew, even though they were young, that Calum were his one and only. “Of course.” He smiled down at Calum.

“Thank you.” Calum’s words lower than ever and it was a wonder that Michael even heard them, before he kissed Calum again.

Michael felt Calum scoot back on the bed, giving Michael room to rest his knees on the edge of the bed. The kiss soon changed it’s character from sweet and gently to needy and heated. Michael needed to feel his best friend and Calum needed to wash away the remains of Luke in his blood.

The kiss were getting sloppy but yet Michael were surprised when Calum’s tongue asked for entrance to his mouth. He didn’t hesitate to obey though, just parted his lips and let the younger boy’s tongue slip inside. Their tongues lazily danced together before Calum had to pull away for air.

Michael didn’t waste any time, but moved his head further down and linked his lips with the skin on Calum’s neck. He kissed his way down to Calum’s collarbone where he first let his teeth scrape lightly over the skin, before he sucked it into his mouth. He’d all but forgotten what was going on, other than his lips were on Calum’s skin. Finally.

Calum threw his head back to give Michael more space to work on. “Mikey-“ He mewled when Michael sunk his teeth into the skin he’d just sucked on. That was going to bruise. Calum could feel it already throbbing.

When Michael shifted on the bed, his leg grinded against Calum’s inner thigh and accidentally brushed his hard on. Michael were suddenly very aware of his own quickly growing boner. Maybe he could make Calum feel good, without going too far.

“Cal?” Michael asked and moved up to look Calum in the eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Can I- uhm. Maybe-“ He stopped for a second a swallow deeply. “CanIsuckyouoff?” He then asked in one breath, looked away and blushed deeply. He felt Calum’s gaze on his lips and he knew that the younger boy were looking at them. Probably considering if he wanted Michael to give him a blowjob or not.  
“Yeah.” Calum breathed out and when Michael looked back at him, to search for any contractions on his face, all he found was a deep crimson blush and a sort of half smile.  
Michael couldn’t help but grin like a fool and place a quick kiss on Calum’s lips before he moved down to the floor, still on his knees between Calum’s knees. His fingers grabbed a holder of his friends thighs and pulled, so Calum had to scoot back out to the edge of the bed. He felt his fingers fumble and he tried to undo the button and the zipper of Calum’s jeans.

Calum looked down at Michael when it finally worked out for him and he hooked his fingers in the jeans to pull them down. Calum placed his hands flat on the mattress and lifted his ass up, so Michael could pull off his jeans. So he did, along with his boxers and Michael were now face to face with Calum’s large erection.

Michael looked up at Calum before doing more, as to make sure that it really was okay. He didn’t get an actual verbal answer, but Calum bit his lower lip and nodded ever so slowly with his eyes fixed on Michael. He couldn’t help the little smirk spreading over across his face.

Calum couldn’t keep from choking out a gasp, when Micheal’s tongue made its way over the backside of Calum’s length. He’d seen Michael do it. He’d seen his tongue coming, but yet it still came as a surprise, when Michael licked the vain on the underside of Calum’s dick.

Calum might have been a little embarrassed, but he never took his eyes off of Michael. At this very moment, he couldn’t believe how he’d been so blind. How he didn’t notice Michael’s feelings. Probably mostly how he hadn’t noticed his own, which started boiling inside him, as he watched his best friend. He realized how much his best friend actually meant to him, and he wanted to squeeze his eyes shut, as Michael worked him, but he couldn’t let the sight go. So instead a single tear slipped from his eye, and Michael didn’t waste time, before letting go of Calum.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked and brought a hand up to cup his best friends cheek.

“It’s nothing.” Calum whispered.

“Cal-“

“Mikey. Shut up and just suck my dick, okay?” Calum didn’t want to tell him right now, that he’d mostly realized his feelings, due to a blowjob. Because seriously? That sounded a bit lame, didn’t it?

Michael blinked a few times, but accepted Calum’s answer and just moved back in, taking Calum’s member in his mouth again. Without any further notice, he took it all the way in and felt it hit the back of his throat, as a moan fell Calum’s lips.

When Michael looked up at Calum through his eyelashes before closing his eyes; he saw that his best friend’s eyes were now squeezed tightly shut and his mouth were hanging open. He smiled a little around Calum’s dick, as he moved up and down, dragging these delicious sounds from Calum’s mouth.  
Calum opened his eyes a little as he moved a hand to the back of Michael’s head, tangling them in his stupid, half-long, absolutely amazing hair. He enjoyed the way his hand and Michael’s hair looked so great together. He looked at Michaels eyelashes, brushing over his cheeks. He looked at, and enjoyed the sight off, Michael’s pretty pink lips, wrapped around his cock, working up and down, and he felt a familiar heat starting to boil inside him.

Michael felt Calum’s hand in his hair and he felt how Calum were fighting not to push him further down or pull his hair when he moved back. Therefore he moved all the way down and hummed around Calum’s dick, and instantly felt the hand in his hair fisting a great amount of his hair and his hips bucking up. At the same time, a particularly loud moan came from Calum and Michael himself, groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, from the tucking at his hair. He liked it. He liked pleasuring Calum, he liked the sharp pain from having his hair pulled, he liked choking on Calum’s cock, when he bucked his hips from the pleasure. He liked sucking Calum’s dick.  
Calum liked it too. He liked having his dick sucked. He liked Michael sucking his dick. He like tugging his hair, he liked looking at Michael. What he liked the most though, were noticing that Michael were now palming himself though his jeans, with one hand.

“Mikey?” Calum whined. He really tried his best to control his voice, but it didn’t really work. When Michael only just hummed in response, the vibrations send shivers down Calum’s voice and he forgot what he was about to say, he forgot that he was even about to say anything.

Michael worked his tongue around Calum’s dick and he could feel that his friend liked it. The hand in his hair tightened and it felt as if Calum had a rather hard time, staying still.  
“”Mikey I’m- I’m- Fuck” Calum choked out between high-pitched moans and weak mewls. “Close-“ He whimpered and hoped Michael would get the message. That he’d understand and pull off before- But he didn’t. Michael just made a special twist of his tongue and sucked a little harder. Calum felt his balls tighten and much sooner than expected, he felt the white liquid shoot from his dick and fill Michael’s mouth up. He didn’t move away. He just swallowed it all up, before moving off of Calum’s member, and feeling Calum’s hand slide out of his hair as he did so.

Michael just now, noticed that Calum had fallen back on the bed and were panting heavily. “Cal?” He asked. Blushing only slightly. The boy still made him wary, even though he’d just sucked his dick.

“Yeah?” Calum panted.

“Was-“ Michael started and bit his lip. “Was it.. you know- Okay?”

“If it was okay?” Calum asked, suddenly stunned. He sat up and looked right at Michael. “Of course it was okay! It was amazing. Mikey, I’m serious!” He added when he saw his friend being all nervous and frightened.

“And?” Michael asked. It didn’t come out as anymore than a whisper, but Calum heard him crystal clear.

“And I have realized that-“ Calum started, but when Michael wouldn’t look at him, he placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head. “I’ve been blind, Mikey.” He said, and he could already see the little glimmer of a slender hope in Michael’s eyes. “I’ve been so blind! I can’t believe I never realized before, that I- you’re the one that can actually take away my hurt.” Calum said, reciting the song lyrics that Michael had written for him.

It might’ve sounded a bit lame to anyone else, but Michael understood just what Calum meant. He couldn’t hold back his large grin when he jumped up, knocked Calum over on the bed with his arms around his friend. Or maybe more than friend?

Soon the two boys were cuddled up, happy and fast asleep. The next day, Calum might remember the sight of Michael’s hand palming his hard member though his pants, and feel bad for not helping him get off. Michael wouldn’t care, because what Calum didn’t know, what that he had gotten off and once Calum were asleep, Michael had gone to the bathroom and gotten cleaned up, before returning and cuddling up to Calum. The next day, they might have to talk about what their relationship were and what I wasn’t. But for right now, they were both just happy and fast asleep.


End file.
